tales_of_a_wonderversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Magic Rock
The Magic Rock '''is the Thirty-Seventh Episode of The Avengers Show. '''Official Synopsis After being sucked into a Portal, Cap, Iron Man, Hulk, and Spider-Man finds themselves in another Dimension, they have to work on getting home. Plot After the big explosion that happened in the last episode, Iron Man, Cap, Hulk, and Spider-Man finds themselves in another dimension. Spider-Man wakes Tony up and questions if there is anyway to get home. Tony says there isn't. Spider-Man leaves to check the area. A strange voice questions who they are, and he attacks them. Cap goes first to fight. Right before Cap gets a hit in, he is interrupted by the Flash, who stops Murro from harming Cap. Iron Man questions where has the Flash been all of this time, instead of answering the question, he tells them that they are they are inside a magic rock, which is an alternate dimension. He tells them the rock gave him a bunch of speed, so he is faster. Then Murro comes back, and Flash stops him again. Flash holds the ninja while Tony hits him with a blast. Spider-Man comes back clueless, saying, Well that was Anti-Climactic, Again. Cap asks Flash if he can get them back to their home dimension, Flash says they need to meet the leader of the dimension, who isn't necessarily a good person, but is luckily on their side. The team arrives at the leader's territory. The leader tells them that they have two options, on portal leads to them to their dead, and another leads them home. Flash finds out the one that leads them home, but as soon as he is jumping into it, a machine hits him away. Flash manages to hold his own against it, after he falls to the ground, Professor Quack shows up. Cap is surprised to see on of the Board of Evil members there. Cap kicks Professor Quack away, but he returns and hits Cap back. Then he goes to flash and they fight super fast. Flash ends up winning but Professor Quack pulls out a weapon, a fan that's winds can withstand Flash's speed. Hulk joins in and destroys the fan. Hulk is first to jump through the portal and get home, then Flash throws Professor in to the opposite portal. Spider-Man then goes through the portal followed by Cap, then Iron Man. Flash takes the fan and brings it with him. Murro comes back, and is told by the leader that there are two options, one leads to your death, and another, home. Murro finds the right one and is lead home. The leader questions if the cat is okay, right after professor Quack returns. The he jumps in, but it closes. Murro saves Professor Quack and brings him home. Back on Earth in Avengers HQ, the team escapes from that dimension. Flash destroys the magic rock so no one else gets trapped there. Cap leaves to go train, Flash leaves the fan in Tony's lab and says he'll go to the city to look out for the Board of Evil. Tony tells him that the Board of Evil's base got destroyed by him. Tony asks Flash if he wants to go patrol with a partner, and he agrees. Tony calls in Hawkeye and Flash takes off. At the Board of Evil's base, Professor Quack lands in alongside Murro. Professor Quack introduces him to Villain Mania. Major Events * Cap, Iron Man, Hulk, and Spider-Man visits another dimension Characters * Iron Man * Captain America * Hulk * Hawkeye (Voice) * Spider-Man * Flash Villains * Hulk Face (Cameo) * Electro (Cameo) * Monkey Joe Joe * Leader Monkey (Cameo) * Professor Quack * Murro(First Appearance) Trivia * Spider-Man says, "well that was anticlimactic, again" ''A running gag throughout the series. * And he says it again once Professor Quack is thrown into the wrong portal. * This episode takes place right after Dallas Attacks. * This leads right into the events of the next episode, Steak Out. '''Continuity' * When questioned who they are, Tony tells him that they are the Avengers, well most of them, considering the fact that Spider-Man isn't a full Avengers. Category:Episodes Category:The Avengers Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Board of Evil Arc